Pokemon: Ash's Legendary Adventure
by hmscgod
Summary: this is my first rewrite of how I think the first season should have happened


"" speach, pokespeach or telepathy

'' thought

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Pokemon if I did Ash and Latias would be a couple**

* * *

Ash was watching a Pokemon league battle on T.V when his mom came in and told him to get ready for bed then changed the channel to Professor Oak's commercial talking about the three starter Pokemon. Soon Ash fell asleep and had a dream about which starter to choose. When Ash awoke thanks to him falling out of bed he ran out the door in his Pj's and to the Pokemon Lab where he noticed a crowd and Gary leading it away from the Lab. Ash then ran up to the door where he found Professor Oak shaking his head. The old Pokemon Professor then told him that he was late and looked like he was ready for bed not Pokemon training then that all the Pokemon were taken but one and that it had some issues but Ash insisted on taking the Pokemon saying that he had to become a Pokemon trainer when Pikachu emerged from the Pokeball Ash said it was cute pissing Pikachu off and getting shocked in return then he was handed his Pokeballs and Pokedex and both he and Professor Oak got shocked.

Time skip (right as Ash jumped in front of the Sparrow trying to Protect Pikachu but ending up with Pikachu saving both their lives just this time I am going to change a few things)

Ash looked up to the sky and saw a rainbow colored Pokemon fly by but Dexter (Ash's Pokedex) said their was no data on that Pokemon and right after he saw a white and red Pokemon(Latias) falling toward him at a high speed Ash being the kind harted 10 year old he was decided to save the Pokemon even tho Dexter again said their was no data on it he jumped into the Path of the Pokemon and caught it saving its life but creating a huge crater. In the center of the crater Ash struggled to get up and carry the new Pokemon saying that she would be alright and decided to try to carry her and Pikachu to the nearest Pokemon center when he ran into Officer Jenny who told him to halt thinking he was a theif Ash then told her that he was a Pokemon trainer and that he had just barly survived a horde of Sparrow and that he had no ID on him when she spotted his Pokedex she grabbed his Pokedex and pressed one of the buttons which made Dexter then start to say that he was Programed for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum. Officer jenny then decided to take Ash and the two Pokemon to Nurse Joy in the Pokemon center. Once there Ash then gently placed Pikachu and the Mystery Pokemon on the counter for Nurse Joy to take and Heal Nurse Joy said he should be more careful but then asked him about the Mystery Pokemon which Ash told her that he had no idea what kind of Pokemon it was but Nurse Joy said that Ash should probably take care of her to which he agreed.

Ash sat in the waiting room waiting for word of how his Pikachu and the Mistery Pokemon were when Misty showed up pissed off over her bike Being fried. "HEY KID THERE YOU ARE!" yelled Misty. "YOU OWE ME A NEW BIKE" she finished.

Ash Looked at her with a sad face then back to the emergency room. "Look I'm sorry about your Bike but right now I have two Pokemon to worry about" said Ash.

Misty calmed down a bit but became confused. "Two Pokemon?" she asked.

"Yea my Pikachu and a Mistery Pokemon" said Ash.

Misty sat beside Ash and tried to make him feel better. "Hey look kid your Pikachu should be fine and I'm guessing that Mistery Pokemon was the one who made that crater where I found my bike?" asked Misty.

"Kinda I tried to catch her but when I did I hit the ground saving her life but creating a huge hole" Ash confessed.

"What kind of Pokemon is she?" Asked Misty.

"Thats the thing I just don't know not even Nurse Joy knows I think she is from another region" said Ash shocking Misty.

"Another Region wow I wonder what made her come here" Misty said.

"Well it looks like she was running from someone but didn't get too far when she passed out and fell to the earth" Ash stated.

"I think you should contact home" Misty said. "Let your family know you are safe" she finished.

"Ya but first I will contact Professor Oak and ask him if I can come back for a bit and try to figure out where this Pokemon came from" Ash said.

Ash then heard a phone ring and he went to answer when he picked up Professor Oak was on the screen and Ash looked at the Professor with a sad yet serious face. "Professor I am coming home because I need to look after a Pokemon Dexter couldn't even identify and well she was badly injured so I was wondering if I could camp in the field behind your lab for a bit till she heals" said Ash.

"Well of course Ash I mean the health and safety of the Pokemon you are traveling with is important but the fact that you found a Pokemon that not even my Pokedex could identify means that we have alot more to learn and also well I guess that this Pokemon owes you if you brought it to get healed" said Professor Oak Ash only shook his head in response.

"Well talk to you when I get there" Ash said.

"Will do Ash" said Professor Oak.

After Ash hung up the Phone Nurse joy came out with a Smile. "Your Pikachu will be fine after a little rest and the Mistery Pokemon wants to see you" said Nurse Joy stunning Ash.

Nurse Joy led Ash to the recovery room that the Mistery Pokemon was in. Once there he saw the Mistery Pokemon floating above the bed. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better" Ash said earning a coo.

"Thank you for saving me" said the Mistery Pokemon.

Ash jumped back earning a giggle from the Mistery Pokemon. "Y-your welcome" Ash said.

"My name is Latias" she said with a smile.

"My name is Ash Ketchum but how are you talking to me?" asked Ash.

"Nice to meet you Ash and I am comunicating through telepathy but I have a question may I come with you on your journey please?" asked Latias while blushing.

"Sure but I don't know if I would be able to protect you from trainers trying to capture you" responded Ash.

Latias then went up to one of Ash's Pokeballs and touched it before being sucked inside the Pokeball which shook three times before pinging indicating that Latias was now his Pokemon. Ash then grabbed the Pokeball and let Latias out. "Ash Ketchum I am happy to be with you as I think I am falling for you" Latias said while blushing.

Ash and Latias walked out to where Misty was waiting surprised to see a pokemon floating next to Ash. "Hey Ash where is Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"He is resting" Ash responded.

Latias looked at Ash and kissed his cheek making Misty take a few steps back. Ash looked at Misty confused. "What's wrong Misty she loves me and well I love her" Ash stated smiling before sitting down with Latias on his lap.

Misty just stared at them for five minutes before saying anything. "You are sick kid" Misty said.

"Thats your opionion miss" said Latias shocking Misty even more.

"W-wait y-you can talk?" Misty asked.

"Yes in a way I guess you could say that I use telepathy" said Latias.

Three minutes later Nurse Joy came back out with Pikachu. "Your Pikachu is feelingalot better" said Nurse Joy as Pikachu jumped off the bed and onto Ash's shoulder. Five minutes later as Ash and Latias were about to leave Team Rocket appeared. "Prepair for trouble" said the woman. "Make it double" said the man. "To protect the world from devistation" the woman said. "To..." the man said before being cut off.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt Latias use Psychic on the Thunderbolt to make it faster and stronger" Ash said as Pikachu launched a thunderbolt which was enveloped in a blue light before it started moving faster and becoming more powerful. The thunderbolt hit Team Rocket dead on causing an explosion sending them flying out the way they entered.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off" said the trio before disapearing in the sky.

"Well that was easy" Ash said before turning to Latias. "Great job Latias and Great job Pikachu" Ash finished earning smiles from both his Pokemon and his Girlfriend/Pokemon. Ash then kissed Latias which Latias was all too Happy to return.

Ash looked at Latias confused as to what to do. "La-Latias would you like to meet my mom and the man who gave me my Pikachu?" asked Ash earning an excited coo and a nod.

Latias floated lower to the ground so Ash could jump on and Ash told her which way to Pallet Town. Latias then slowly flew up high and took off towards Pallet which she arrived their quickly once there Ash pointed out his house which she slowly landed in front of. Ash got off Latias gulped then walked up to the door and knocked to which his mom answered. "Hey Ashy why are you home so soon?" asked Delia.

Ash looked down nervous as to what his mom would think but decided to get it over with. "Mom this is Latias my girlfriend and yes she is a Pokemon but I love her for who she is not what she is" Ash said.

Delia took a step back she couldn't believe that her son had just left home and yet so soon he found a girlfriend. "N-nice to meet you" said Delia.

Ash then decided he would take Latias to Professor Oaks lab to introduce her to him. After a ten minute walk/float through town they arrived at Oak's lab Ash then knocked on the door to the lab to which he got a quick answer from Professor Oak telling him to come in. Ash walked to where he first met Pikachu and found the Professor sitting at his desk. "Professo Oak I would like you to meet my girlfriend Latias" Ash said as the Professor turned around then fell out of his seat out of shock.

"Ash what kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Professor Oak.

"Well Professor I am a Legendary Eon Pokemon from Altomare but I was chased out of my home by Team Rocket who then almost killed me if it wasn't for my Ash here he risked his life by catching me to soften my fall" Latias said.

Now Professor Oak was really startled. "Y-you can t-talk?" stuttered the aged Professor.

"Yes but only through telepathy" said Latias

"Well that is just amazing" said Professor Oak.

"Thank you" said Latias.

Ash and Latias kissed in front of Professor Oak shocking him even more.


End file.
